


These Strings that Bind

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, But not the end of a friendship, End of a Relationship, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: Roy Mustang knows that Maes Hughes was never destined to love him forever, and yet... He fell anyways.





	These Strings that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger au I've been working on, and intend to actually write, where Roy sees Strings of Fate. I'm really excited to start sharing it, and hope you enjoy!

“Roy… You know I care about you. But… we can’t keep this up.”

Roy looked down at his glass, the third that night, and sighed. “So this is what it comes down to.”

Hughes’ eyes were soft, sad, pitying. “You can’t keep living like this. I can’t either. Gracia an I…. It’s starting to get… I have a good feeling about her Roy.”

Roy nodded slightly. The string wrapped around Maes’ ring finger glowed brightly every time he mentioned Gracia. He didn’t look up from his glass until Hughes tilted his face up, stroking his cheek gently.

Hughes kissed him then, lips just as soft and gentle and warm as ever, just like the first time. But this time the kiss held no joy, no promise except that of an ending. “I’m sorry Roy. Maybe in another lifetime….”

“I…. I understand Hughes. It’s alright. Go to her. She’s perfect for you.”

He hugged Hughes tightly, one last time, before pushing him away and rose from the bar. He’d pay the tab later. It was better like this. After everything… Who would want a man like him? A husked shell, a murderer, a monster? Hughes deserved better. It had never been meant to last anyways. Maes was destined for another.

Still, the rain began to fall as he walked away, the taste of liquor and a lover still on his lips.

He had never needed to see his own strings to feel tied to others.

How could you ever get over your soulmate?


End file.
